


And, the Angry Sex

by ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild



Series: Jake and Cassie's Sex Files [4]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, a little dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild/pseuds/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild
Summary: Cassie's frustrated with not being able to kiss Jake at work because of boundaries and ends up pissed off. Jake shows up at her place to figure out what's bothering her, only to have Cassie take her frustration out on him. In the best possible way.





	And, the Angry Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an idiot for thinking I could be done with the smut.

"Mornin', sweetheart."

Without meaning to - well, sort of - Cassie presses her pen a smidge harder than normal because - damn - did he really have to look so  _edible?_ Of course, it wasn't like she hadn't been witness to him in that dark blue button down and those jeans - the tighter, darker ones that made his ass look like something only ever seen on the statue of David - but that was at a different time, they'd been in a different place, then. They're together, now - now that he's taken her out on a couple of dates and they've ended up back at his place - or, hers, occasionally - it's a bit different. 

For one, she notices more, like the way his biceps appear to be attempting a recreation of one of Houdini's escape tricks in the tight confines of his sleeve. She would almost have to be blind to miss the snug fit of his jeans in the front. And, his gorgeous, piecey bedhead - the man did not believe in a comb - falling into his eyes, complemented by his shirt - the one that she's noticing is half-unbuttoned. He looks disheveled but bright, happy, so much so, that his smile is nearly cracking his face in two. 

"Jacob." his name spills out of her mouth the way icicles snap off of a house and plunge to the ground. 

So, it's far colder than she intended but she's starting to feel a little frustrated - the nagging urge to kiss someone senseless can do that to a girl - and by kiss, she does mean, yank him by the collar, and kiss the breath from lungs. Actually, what she  _really_ wants is to slam the door, clear her desk, shove him down, and have her wicked, wicked way with him until they're needed - but, she can do neither, because they haven't exactly mentioned that they're dating. They also both agreed not to cross certain boundaries at work and what she wants to do to him would  _definitely_ cross those boundaries. Might make her feel better, though. 

Unfortunately, her pissy - sexually frustrated - attitude does nothing but confuse poor Jake - and hurt, a little, he's not gonna lie. What in the hell had he done? He brought her coffee, he hasn't seen her since last night, when she was buttoning her pants as she left, after a couple of rounds of amazing sex. He really doesn't think he's had time to piss her off but, then, he's a guy, she's a girl, so he's probably the clueless one in this situation. 

"Hey, you alright, baby girl?" he sets her coffee down on the table next to her favorite green notebook - the one he pays attention to - and reaches down to touch her cheek, only to have her flinch away. "Hey, Cass?" 

"I'm fine." 

Well. 

Okay. 

He pulls away, respecting her unspoken demand not to be touched, and tucks his hands into his pockets. He considers offering her, her coffee again, but opts for the quickest way out of a fight - leaving - doesn't mean he doesn't stomp a little, though. He's hurt and a little pissed off at his girlfriend's attitude. Cassie listens to the loud, angry stomp of heavy boots, tears threatening to spill over her lashes with every step. It's not his fault, she's so frustrated but she'd taken it out on him, anyway. 

... 

For the record, Jake would apologize - he would - but, to be frank, he just doesn't understand what he did that warrants an apology. It annoys the shit out of him that she's pissed off at something he did and he, for the life of him, doesn't know what it is. He isn't one to toss out an apology without knowing what the hell it is for - he doesn't want to seem insincere, they've both had enough of that, and he's just not not that kind of person. 

 So, he pouts.

Ezekiel is off with Flynn on some artifact retrieval mission that makes them all dread the back door opening again. Eve and Jenkins had long ago disappeared with lists, pens, and quills - honest to God, he doesn't want to know - to take inventory. Cassie chose to stay locked away in her lab, leaving Jake alone to sulk.

His papers, books, articles, and all the research in the world can't drive out the annoying thought of just apologizing to Cassie, even though he hates the idea of giving in. It just irritates him, even more. Which is just one more thing added to the cauldron of aggravation boiling away in his head.

Then, she comes stomping out of her lab, combat boots thumping erratically against the floor, yells a crisp, "I'm leaving!" in the vague direction of whatever room Jenkins and Eve currently occupy and is on her way out of the door, without so much as a look in his general direction.

"Bye _Cassandra_." he snaps at her back, hands paused over his laptop, tense, breath caught in anticipation of her response.

But, nothing.

She doesn't even look back, just continues on her way out. Having had enough of the bullshit, he slams his computer shut, shoves it in his bag, and grabs his keys from the pencil cup he tosses them in. He doesn't even bother telling Jenkins and Eve he's leaving - they'll figure it out - just storms to his truck, tosses his bag in, and jumps behind the wheel.

Cassie will have beat him to her place. She only lives two minutes from the Annex and it took him five minutes to stop fuming long enough to gather his things and leave, despite the angered rush he'd been in when he did so. When he reaches her apartment complex, he isn't surprised to find her car already parked in its usual spot. Her apartment is relatively easy to find.

The door rattles on its hinges when he bangs on it with his fists.

...

She isn't surprised.

When she left without saying anything to him, after a day of blatantly ignoring him out of her own sexual frustration, she knew he'd follow. Not that she didn't want him to, she absolutely did, but now, she's faced with calming an angry Jake and explaining her behavior. And, boy, is he angry.

It's sort of hot - actually, correction, it's extremely hot to see him all worked up. His hair's an absolute wreck, his eyes are dark, pupils blown wide, and his cheeks are red. Every inch of him positively throbs with anger.

"Jacob."

"You owe me an explanation, Cassandra." Jake growls, pinning her with a dangerous stare. "What the hell did I do to piss you off?"

"Nothing." Cassie flinches - this absolutely will not help. "You didn't do anything, Jake. I promise."

"Then what is it?" but, it's not the explosion she was expecting, rather it's a soft sort of plea for her to just tell him. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

But, she doesn't know how to explain it.

How is she supposed to explain craving human contact? How does she explain the frustration of having the person she craves contact from in such close proximity but not being able to get what she wants? Having him right there and not being able to touch or kiss him or do anything too intimate because of work boundaries. How does she explain the frustration of seeing him, breathing in the scent of his cologne, and hearing his voice, and having it only make everything worse? It's hard enough to explain everything else that goes on inside her head, most days, much less the sexual frustration that is responsible for her current mood.

So, Cassie doesn't.

She does the only thing that feels right. She grabs his head and pulls him into a bruising kiss. A few seconds of stumbling and teeth gnashing before he catches up, hands pressing into the small of her back, forcing her closer. There's a faint growl when her fingers pull his hair. It's not painful in the slightest, but rather, it sends the blood rushing from his head. She's whimpering into his mouth, biting his lower lip, tugging on it until he's moaning, all deep and hot and full of want. It's enough to have her groping for the collar of his shirt, closing her fingers around it, and yanking him into her apartment. He kicks the door shut, takes a breath, and is promptly shoved down onto the couch.

"Cass?"

He's confused.

Good.

Cassie takes a moment to watch him - the dark eyes, the bruised mouth, the heavy breathing, the strain of arousal against his zipper, it's all so damn hot. It's why he ends up with an arm full of intent Cassie before he can speak again, before he can voice his question of where the hell this is going. Her hands are yanking at his pants, forcing the button through the hole, and pulling the zipper down with force. He lifts his hips just enough for her to pull his jeans and underwear down. It doesn't take long for her panties to follow - cute little cotton things with some sort of pattern, he doesn't really take much notice, but he's certain they're destroyed after the frantic way she was tearing them off.

"Cassie, what about...?" he leaves the question open, even as his fingers dig into her soft skin.

"I'm on the pill." with that sharp statement, her hips sink down, and she's enveloping him in her damp heat.

The relief is immediate.

"You," a little wiggle, taking more of him. "just," a roll of her hips. "looked," another roll, deeper, this time. "so," nails dig into his shoulders. "damn," it's a jerking motion, one that makes him growl. "good."

"So, did you." Jake forces his hips up.

He's had this kind of sex - the fast and dirty variety, but doing it with Cassie feels like unexplored territory that had, up until now, been off limits. Jake much prefers the slower, easier love making that left them both deeply satisfied but this is different.

This isn't making love to Cassie.

This is having sex with _Cassandra_. This is seeing a little of that dangerous, crazy, sexy Cassandra from the dragon case. This is watching her move, so determined and fierce above him, feeling her skirt flutter against his legs because she couldn't be bothered to take it off. This is having her take what she needs, instead of letting him give it to her, this is her wanting things rough and dirty for the sake of relief.

And, oh God, does it feel good. So good, they're both a bit more vocal than they would be and neither care about the noise complains she's sure to hear about the next morning. It isn't long before Cassie comes apart above him, digging her nails into his shoulders, and muffling her scream against his mouth. He's not far behind her, hips stuttering hotly, relief crackling down his spine.

The aftershocks have barely ebbed before she's scrambling off of his lap, searching for her panties, while he fixes his own pants and underwear. Gone is sexy, dangerous Cassandra, in her place is a frightened, trembling, Cassie who looks as though she's about to cry.

"Cassie?" he reaches out to grab her wrist. "Hey, you alright?"

"I'm sorry." Cassie murmurs, eyes still searching the floor for her previously discarded panties.

"What?" Jake gives her a tug, pulling her back down onto his lap. "Darlin', what in the world are you apologizin' for? Talk to me, help me understand what's goin' on in your pretty little head?"

Her bottom lip quivers violently and she's slowly curling up into a ball in his lap, snuggling into his warm strength. Jake is her safe place; he is her calm in the storm and right now, there's a whole hurricane happening in her head. She had just been so angry and frustrated and it'd all been so hard and dirty and that's just not how he does things. He's always slow and easy and even when they're all worked up, he's careful not to hurt her. Whereas she - she hadn't been so careful. She'd dug her nails into his shoulders, bruised him, hurt him when she hadn't meant to. She just needed to relieve some tension.

"I'm sorry." Cassie's openly crying, now, shoulders shaking, face nuzzling into the collar of his shirt. "I'm sorry, Jake."

"Hey," he angles his head to look down at her, his other hand coming up to brush her hair away from her face. "What's all this cryin' about, baby? What's wrong?" 

"I was so rough and you aren't and I hurt you." but, she sounds so small and scared, as if her entire world is being ripped out from under her. Again. "You never hurt me and I bruised you. Your shoulders - "

"They're fine. I'm still wearing a shirt." he rubs soothing circles on her back. "You didn't hurt me."

"But I was so rough and angry and you - " it's a weak protest, sure, but she still feels horrible.

"Didn't complain." Jake is quick to remind her, slipping his arms around her tiny frame. "I liked it." he kisses the top of her head. "So, you were a little rough? It's alright. It's nothing I haven't done before. It doesn't matter how you want it, Cassie." his fingers fingers comb through her tangle of red curls. "Sweetheart, I don't care if you give me bruises, or if we don't do a damn thing, or we do something in between. I'm with _you_. That's all I care about. I love you, Cassie. What kind of sex we have or how rough you think you need it, it doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is that it's not some random girl in bar I'm having that sex with. It's _you_. Baby girl, I don't know if you've realized it, yet, but you're it for me."

Sniffle.

It's a bit of a wait, now. Wait for her to process everything. All of the anger and the guilt and the love. He does wonder if this isn't a little bit of younger Cassandra coming out. If that little girl who never had her own voice, was never allowed to think a certain way, or do certain things - if it's her who feels the guilt, for taking her life back, for taking control. If a little rough sex is how she needed to feel control, he certainly wouldn't be complaining, though the guilt would be something for them to work through. He's never had a girl cry after sex.

"I just love you." she finally whispers, after a long while.

"I love you, too, Cass." he smiles tenderly, kissing her head. "No more cryin' okay?"

"Okay."

That doesn't stop Cassie from blushing deep red when her landlord shows up the next morning, offering them, in explicit detail, the three noise complains he received the night before.


End file.
